


真心话

by kyzyxc99



Series: 真心话 [1]
Category: Free!, 真遥
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyzyxc99/pseuds/kyzyxc99
Summary: 原著向衍生，真遥真好嗑
Relationships: 橘真琴/七濑遥 - Relationship, 真遥 - Relationship
Series: 真心话 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668838
Kudos: 13





	1. （一）

“叮铃——”闹钟响起，七濑遥睁开眼睛，房间里还有点暗，看来今天天气不太好。起身，打开衣柜，从几乎看不出区别的泳裤中选出最适合今天穿的那条，如往常一样走进浴室将浴缸放满水，然后躺进去，等到快呼吸不过来再坐起身大口喘气。真想去游泳啊，七濑遥有一搭没一搭地戳着浮在水面上的橘真琴送给他的海豚玩具，一边渴望着天气快点变暖和。

有些不对劲，这些年仿佛已经成了习惯似的，等着每天早上那句亲切的“哈鲁酱”，等着他伸出的指节分明的温暖有力的手，等着他帮自己扣上自己故意不扣的校服领子。今天却迟迟没有听到那人的动静，也不是因为做值日生的缘故，那……七濑遥似乎是猜测到了什么，起身脱掉泳裤，擦干身子穿好校服后便出门了，甚至都没有惦记起最喜爱的青花鱼。

邻居老奶奶家的小猫今天也没有出现。往常每天早上他见得最多的场景就是真琴安静地蹲在阶梯上拿着逗猫棒逗弄那只很可爱的白色小猫，看见自己后就会绽放出最灿烂的笑容，比阳光还要耀眼的那种。遥心里很喜欢真琴看他的眼神，他看着自己时，整个世界仿佛就剩下他一人，茶色的眸子里满满的都是自己，这让向来冷淡的七濑遥也会心脏漏跳半拍。

但他知道橘真琴对谁都是这样，仿佛是世界上最温柔的人，除了胆子小点几乎没有任何缺点。他真庆幸第一次见面时向那个泪水已经在眼眶打转的孩子伸出手。后来的事就变的顺理成章，两人一起上下学一起玩耍，偶尔七濑遥也会帮橘真琴赶狗，在他对大海产生恐惧的时候安抚他。这样很好，除了橘真琴的个子噌地比自己快不少这点让他多多少少有些介怀，明明自己是哥哥，现在却比橘真琴矮了不少。也不知道从什么时候开始，橘真琴对他的照顾似乎也超过了自己，或许是因为他有了弟弟妹妹吧，七濑遥这样想。

“早上好小遥，你是来找真琴吗？他有点发烧可能去不成学校了，我刚准备给你们老师打电话呢。”橘妈妈并不意外七濑遥的出现，看到他的神色里透出点失望和担忧，安慰地说“不是很严重啦，中午应该就能退烧了，小遥要进来看看他吗，吃过早饭了吗？”“不用了，我先去学校了，放学了再来看他。”“诶好吧，那你路上注意安全哦小遥。”

可能是心理原因，过了十岁他就不愿意听到别人喊他小遥了，父母早就改口，长辈就算了，橘真琴却似乎没记性似的，每天都要提醒他好几遍，连带着莲和兰也像他小时候一样一口一个“小遥哥哥”。

距离成为普通人还有八年，他好像也快搞不清楚自己该有什么打算了。“遥！”远远得就能听见椎名旭的大嗓门，“咦，今天你怎么没和真琴一起上学？”在椎名旭看来这两人好的就跟连体婴似的，如果不是现在不在一个班，他们俩肯定天天形影不离，今天七濑遥却一个人来学校，实在反常。“真琴生病了。”说完看都不看他一眼就走进教学楼换室内鞋了。“遥今天好冷漠哦。”“他哪天不是这样，再说了，跟笨蛋旭你有什么好说的。”桐岛郁弥不屑道，开始换鞋。“我哪里是笨蛋了，你才是，爱哭鬼！”“我什么时候……”习惯了橘真琴每次帮自己找话题和调解这时不时就会争吵的两人，七濑遥难免有些不适应。

时间过的很快，因天气原因游泳部的训练也暂停了，七濑遥就想径直回家去看望一下橘真琴。“遥，等等我们啊！”七濑遥慢下了脚步，“一起去看望真琴吧！”七濑遥只看了两人一眼就转身走进了蛋糕店，出来时手上多了盒草莓蛋糕，“哇，是给真琴买的吗？”“笨蛋旭，明知故问。”桐岛郁弥没好气道。“那我也要买！”“你还真是笨哪，真琴能吃这么多吗？”“那我买别的！”七濑遥并没有理会两人的斗嘴，橘真琴才是那个和事佬，只可惜今天他不在。

“小遥哥哥，你来啦！”开门的莲和兰很兴奋的样子，想来他似乎很久没去过橘真琴家里玩了。“这是旭哥哥和郁弥哥哥嘛？”“不，这个才是旭哥哥，那个是郁弥哥哥！”“你怎么看出来的？”“哥哥平常不都说了，旭哥哥活泼点，郁弥哥哥沉闷一点……”“小遥来了，快进来吧，这是真琴的同学吧，都快进来坐，莲，兰，别挡着客人了，去看看哥哥怎么样了。”说话间橘妈妈已经端出了饮料，“真琴就在楼上，喝完你们去看看吧，小遥费心了，蛋糕阿姨帮你们切好送上去。”“谢谢阿姨！”

打开房间门，橘真琴正坐在床上看书，脸色还有点差，看见众人连忙放下书本起身迎接，七濑遥抢先一步将他按了回去，手自然地贴上额头，“已经不烫了，还有什么不舒服吗？”“没什么问题了，看见小遥什么不舒服都没有啦！”听见橘真琴这话，七濑遥心头一跳，脸有些发热，“咦～啧啧啧，橘真琴你这个见色忘友的家伙！”看见两人间都快冒出粉红泡泡了，椎名旭第一个表达不满。“瞎说什么，人家从小住在一起还不许关系好了！”桐岛郁弥最见不得椎名旭“小题大做”了。“哪有，大家来看望我我当然高兴啦，哪还会有什么不舒服，快来坐，书包就放那儿吧。”橘真琴自然一眼看到了后面的两人，他的话也是故意说给七濑遥听的，难得七濑遥来自己家里还这么关心自己，当然不能放过。七濑遥就没想这么多了，只当橘真琴是调侃。

吃完蛋糕，听大家说完今天在学校发生的趣事，橘真琴一天都没出门，不禁觉得无聊，就缠着大家陪他玩游戏。“玩什么游戏好呢？”橘真琴皱眉思索着，想了一会儿看向遥，“小遥有什么提议吗？”看着一脸期待的橘真琴，七濑遥仍没有忘记纠正他去掉“小”字，然后看起来有些不好意思地开口，“那个，近来不是挺流行那个什么真心话大冒险的游戏吗，不过好像都是女生在玩啦…”最后一句听起来特没底气，生怕糟到他们的嫌弃。“诶，遥居然也会关注这个，真不可思议，不过这正合我意，猜猜我带了什么？”椎名旭一脸神秘地笑着，边说边从书包里掏出一个小盒子，“铛铛～”椎名旭将那盒子放到中间，“不错，这就是最近流行的真心话大冒险，我也没玩过，但我姐姐买了，我看她那宝贝的样子，就偷偷带出来了，想试试怎么玩呢！”

打开盖子，是一摞粉红色的看起来就很少女心的纸牌，还附带一张说明书即游戏规则，还有一颗骰子，“啧啧，真想不到，我那剽悍的老姐居然会有少女心的一面。”边说边把纸牌分为两摞，一边是真心话，一边是大冒险。


	2. （二）

弄清楚游戏规则后，就该决定掷骰子的顺序了，“我记得郁弥的生日是3月吧，我是4月，遥是7月，真琴是11月，不如就按这个顺序吧！”“看不出来旭平时大大咧咧的，居然还会记得我们的生日啊。”另外三人特别是桐岛郁弥显得很意外，椎名旭被他们看的不好意思，“这有什么嘛，我们不是朋友吗？好了好了，快点开始！”

“那我先掷了。”待骰子落地，点数是4，桐岛郁弥心里松了一口气，虽然不大但也不小，他们三个应该不会都比4大吧，这样想着，那边椎名旭已经迫不及待了，“看我的…哈？居然是3点…该你们该你们了！”椎名旭有些沮丧地挠挠头，在他的期盼下，七濑遥和橘真琴相继掷了骰子，分别是4点和5点，这下他更沮丧了。

“好吧好吧，那我选大冒险！”椎名旭眼睛闭地紧紧的，手颤颤巍巍地伸到那摞纸牌中上上下下摸索着，“快点啊笨蛋旭，不就摸张牌你怎么跟要死了一样！”在桐岛郁弥的催促下椎名旭手一顿，就这张了，小心地睁开眼，“什么嘛，女人还真是可怕。”桐岛郁弥正好奇他抽到了什么大冒险，刚凑过去，就被椎名旭一把拉过在脸上亲了一口。？？？桐岛郁弥立马捂着脸拉开距离，“笨蛋旭，你干什么！”另一边七濑遥和橘真琴也没反应过来椎名旭的举动，倒是桐岛郁弥因害羞而涨红的脸很是显眼。“哎哟，不就是个游戏嘛，再说了，我们都是男生，亲一口又不会怎样。”边说着，椎名旭把纸牌翻过来让众人看清上面的字，“亲吻你身边的人”。“那你怎么不亲他们！再说了，这只说了亲又没说要亲脸。”桐岛郁弥显然还没从刚刚那恶作剧般的亲吻中缓过来。“这不是你离我近嘛，谁让你突然凑过来，我也没多想就亲了呗，又不是什么大事，来，下一把下一把！”桐岛郁弥懒得再跟他计较，心祈祷着待会儿他要是选了真心话一定要拿到关于黑历史的纸牌。

那边橘真琴却有了小心思，大冒险居然还会有这种形式的吗，如果……如果我亲了遥的话，他会有什么反应呢？  
“想什么呢，该你了真琴！”新的一轮开始了，这次点数最小的还是椎名旭，他可懊恼不已，“运气怎么这么差，行吧，那这次我选真心话。”桐岛郁弥心头一跳，眼神紧跟着椎名旭挑选的手，“让我看看！”“诶我还没看呢”迫不及待地从椎名旭拿过纸牌，“向大家讲述你的黑历史”桐岛郁弥显得兴奋不已，居然正中他的下怀，连忙还给椎名旭，“快说快说。”椎名旭看着纸牌上的字念了出来。“旭看起来就很皮，肯定有不少黑历史吧，哈哈。”橘真琴忍不住打趣，视线落到坐在自己身边的七濑遥，七濑遥还是如往常一样没什么表情，但透过他澄澈的眸子橘真琴能隐隐看出他对椎名旭的回答有丝丝期待，心里在回想，和七濑遥认识这么多年也极少看见他有什么失态，除了……看见大一点的水缸就忍不住要脱衣服的坏习惯，每每还得自己拦着才不至于真的跳进去。这样想着，他又开始好奇今早七濑遥是不是也穿着泳裤在浴缸泡澡，然后等着自己伸手拉他出来。

“行吧，那我说了你们不许笑话我啊，其实也没什么，就我小学有一次不懂事拿了姐姐的卫生棉当玩具，然后被姐姐发现了她揍了我一顿还告诉了爸妈害得我被他们嘲笑了好久。”“噗哈哈哈，真像是笨蛋旭你会干出来的事。”桐岛郁弥似是很满意这个回答，笑的眼泪都快出来了，“说好了不笑话我的，你家是哥哥当然不会发生这种事了，你就是跟你哥一起洗澡也没啥啊，不像我之前有一次不小心看到了可是被她狠狠揍了……”意识到自己说错话的椎名旭连忙噤声，他这一激动又说了件糗事，难得地脸都红了，桐岛郁弥和橘真琴却笑的更甚，连七濑遥也忍不住笑出了声。

“遥，你居然笑了，原来你也会笑啊。”椎名旭却像是发现什么新大陆似的，也不在意刚刚被嘲笑的事了，听闻七濑遥立马收住，又恢复成往常没什么表情的表情。“遥当然会笑啦，只不过很少笑，除了小时候见得多外现在我也很少看到了……”橘真琴越说越小声，头都低了下去，七濑遥感觉自己好像从橘真琴的语气中听出了一丝委屈，忍不住反驳，“哪有，我又不是没在你们面前笑，只是你们没看到而已，是吧真琴？”“诶？”橘真琴有点懵。

“好了好了，再来！”这把终于不再是椎名旭点数最小了，“真琴，该你了，你选真心话还是大冒险啊？”“那我选真心话好了……就这张吧……哈？谈一谈你的恋爱经历？”橘真琴一下子脸就涨红了，他哪会有什么恋爱经历啊，才初一而已诶，“嘿嘿，真琴跟我一样帅，小时候真的没被女生追过嘛，现在小孩都早熟，谈恋爱算啥。”看着椎名旭一脸坏笑的表情和桐岛郁弥一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子，橘真琴有种被侵犯的感觉，“真的没有啦，不信你问遥！”见七濑遥真的点了点头，椎名旭只好作罢，“真是的，问这种问题女人还真是八卦啊，那你换一张好了。”“好吧……”橘真琴看着纸牌上写着“说出你好朋友的一件糗事”，不觉汗颜，偷偷地瞄了七濑遥一眼，却发现那人正在看自己，似是好奇抽到了什么问题。“看我干嘛。”“那个，这上面说要说出好朋友的一件糗事……”七濑遥心头一惊，自己的糗事……应该没有吧，虽然和橘真琴一起长大，在他面前自己应该没做过什么丢人的事才对。“那你快说快说，我也好奇像遥这样的会做什么糗事哈哈哈！”见对面两人一脸期待的神情，橘真琴绞尽脑汁也想不出遥有什么糗事。“好像真的没有啦……”橘真琴看起来很为难，“那这个算吗？就之前幼儿园有一次，大家午休时遥说了梦话把不少小朋友都吵醒了，事后还被大家笑了一会儿呢。”橘真琴偷偷看着七濑遥，果然发现疑惑全写在他的脸上，“遥好像不知道这件事嘛？”七濑遥努力回忆着，发现自己确实没有这项回忆。

“好吧这个也算，继续继续！”这次点数最小的是桐岛郁弥。有些紧张地在大冒险那堆纸牌中抽了一张，映入眼帘的一行字“给最近一次通话的人打电话对TA说我喜欢你”。桐岛郁弥脸涨的比橘真琴刚刚都要红，“这算什么啊，女人玩的游戏都这么可怕吗？”椎名旭嘴上吐槽着，却眼疾手快地抢过桐岛郁弥的手机，“让我看看，最近通话……唔？夏也前辈，这就没难度了嘛，我帮你打咯！”“喂！”桐岛郁弥还没来得及反驳就被塞回了正在拨出的电话，“是郁弥啊，有什么事吗？”电话接通的那一瞬，大家都安静下来，桐岛郁弥更是屏住呼吸似的拿起了电话，手也不自觉得紧紧攥着上衣下摆。“大哥，我……”“嗯？怎么了？”“我……我喜欢你！”“哈？干嘛突然说这个？我也喜欢……”电话那头还没明白发生了什么的桐岛夏也听着电话被挂断的嘟嘟声，更是疑惑了，搞什么啊，现在小朋友都玩这一出的吗？

“你挂这么快干嘛，夏也前辈话都还没说完呢！”椎名旭对桐岛郁弥突然挂断的行为表示不解，“没差吧，反正已经说了这句话了，继续下一轮吧。”桐岛郁弥脸上的热度还未散去，最近自己跟大哥的关系只是稍稍缓和点了，突然这么说感觉真的很奇怪诶，回家后照大哥那个性子肯定又要刨根问底了，说不定还会笑话自己，真是……

这一轮点数最小的是七濑遥。“说吧，真心话还是大冒险？”七濑遥在心里权衡了一下，他觉得比起大冒险，真心话踩雷的可能性好像更大，所以最终还是选择了大冒险，反正大家都是男生，也没什么吧。这样的想法在他看清自己手中纸牌的要求后马上就被自己否定了。


	3. （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幼驯染什么的最有爱了～

“你还记得那时候我选的大冒险是什么吗？”七濑遥握着橘真琴的手，感受到他的体温在逐渐下降。“当然了，那可是小遥第一次亲我诶！”尽管已经是老夫老妻了，橘真琴每每回忆都还会觉得脸有些发烫，羞涩的看着自己的爱人。

“那你还记得那天你说过什么吗？”七濑遥给橘真琴的额头重新敷上冷毛巾，“当然了，我说的可是真心话，呐，遥，我真的是因为想和你在一起才开始游泳的哦，也是因为想陪在遥身边所以才修了运动教育学当了教练的，我最喜欢小遥啦！”“嗯……”这样的情话橘真琴经常会说，即使不说，七濑遥也知道他每每看着自己的眼神满满都是爱意，他从未后悔走到这一步。

“我想亲你。”从被七濑遥握着的紧贴在他脸颊的手能感受到，七濑遥的脸也有些热了。

虽然比起橘真琴七濑遥看起来始终是那么被动，但只有橘真琴知道，他的小遥在床上是多么主动地向自己索求，更多。

看着橘真琴忍不住翘起的嘴角，七濑遥大概猜到了他会想什么，“你还没完全退烧呢。”“遥是怕我传染给你吗？”“我不是那个意思……”七濑遥叹了口气，俯身献出自己的唇。甫一贴上，就被身下人按住了头加深这个吻，“唔……”感受到对方高热的舌头伸进来缠住自己的，七濑遥闭上眼睛，用心感受这充满爱意的吻。

不得不说，橘真琴的吻技越来越好了。七濑遥甚至怀疑他们在一起前橘真琴是不是偷偷看过什么不该看的东西，不然怎么会从一开始就能把自己吻得浑身无力，那时他还在心里琢磨过是不是该夸他天赋异禀，毕竟一起长大他也知道橘真琴肯定没有实战演练过。

现在看来大概真的是天赋异禀了吧，毕竟那事，他也做的很好。

空气中隐隐有几声软软的呻吟，明明自己才是发烧的那个，橘真琴却觉得七濑遥现在的脸肯定比自己还红。“呼……下次不要亲这么久……唔”从未改正过的橘真琴急不可耐地又亲了上去，细细吮吸着七濑遥柔软的唇瓣，感受到对方仍是不太熟练的回应，橘真琴的舌头继续深入，舔舐着对方口腔中的津液，房间里传来啧啧水声，七濑遥听着只觉脸更红心更跳。

他们在一起五年了，七濑遥似乎很少主动亲吻对方，基本都是橘真琴在行动，七濑遥嘴上警告着对方不要搞突然袭击，心里却一次都没埋怨过橘真琴的实际行动。

整理好自己的心情决定告白时，橘真琴的内心是忐忑的，即使青梅竹马了这么多年了，关乎性取向这个问题，他仍十分纠结，害怕带给七濑遥压力。

那是一个昏黄的午后，吃过饭两人一起在阳台晒太阳，时不时交谈，聊着未来的计划。阳光照射下七濑遥的眸子闪着光，眼下印着睫毛的影子，整个人散发着慵懒的气息，橘真琴不知怎的看呆了，等他回过神来，他已经将头靠在七濑遥肩上了。

感受到不如自己宽厚但结实的肩膀的热度，橘真琴没来由的说了句，“遥，我们一起住吧。”七濑遥侧头看见比自己高了不少的橘真琴屈身靠在自己肩头，不免觉得有些好笑。对方比自己稍硬的茶褐色头发戳在自己下颌，七濑遥觉得心里痒痒的，“什么？”视线下移就是橘真琴高挺的鼻尖，看不见那双总是盛着满满温柔的眼睛，但七濑遥想现在他的眼睛肯定是闪着光的。

“呐，遥，你喜欢我吗？”橘真琴的声音很低，“我可是，一直都最喜欢小遥的。”七濑遥回忆起从前的那次，橘真琴拉着自己去泳池，然后笑盈盈地对自己说“果然，我最喜欢游泳和小遥了。”那时候自己的心跳的很快，第一次觉得橘真琴看向自己眼神是那么炽热。

他又想起了那次游戏，橘真琴选了真心话被问道最喜欢的事是什么的时候，他有些害羞地看着自己说，是游泳。  
还有那次，大家一起去岛上训练的时候，在那个山洞里，他对自己说，除了小遥谁都不行。

自己也曾在比赛的前一晚，对他说，有你在我身边，真好。

七濑遥突然发现，这次橘真琴的语气格外认真，没来由地从心底浮出一丝丝期待，连语气也不自觉带上几分紧张，攥着衣角，“你是说……”

“我喜欢你，遥，跟我在一起吧！”似是有些纠结和隐忍，橘真琴一把抱住七濑遥，“你先别说话，听我说。”深吸一口气，橘真琴鼓起勇气，“遥，我想了很久了，一直在思考我对遥到底是什么感情。小时候我真的很喜欢你这个哥哥，虽然不怎么爱说话但对我的关心和照顾我都能感受到，后来，我渐渐发现自己开始依赖你了，一天看不见你好，就会很想你。班上的男同学都在偷偷摸摸看成人杂志的时候，我却发现对那些性感的身体提不起兴趣，第一次看那种视频，我梦遗了，但梦里梦见的人却是小遥你。”橘真琴的声音有些颤抖，抱着自己的力度越来越大，七濑遥感觉自己有些喘不过气。“但是我不敢说，我怕遥会觉得我很变态疏远我，我开始怀疑自己的性取向，但别的男人的身体却让我觉得恶心。我告诉自己，我不是同性恋，我只是刚好喜欢上的人是男生而已，这样想着，心理压力就会小很多。这么多年了我们都一直在一起，我不知道遥能不能感受到我的心意，以前碍于周边的亲人好友，我不敢说，但现在……现在，我忍不住了，我好想拥抱你亲吻你，我想，让你变成我的人。遥……小遥，你能接受我吗？”最后几个字明显带上了哭腔，七濑遥不知怎的，也有点想哭。

那天，是他们的第一次。缺少工具，橘真琴尽可能地温柔，七濑遥还是忍不住喊疼，中途橘真琴也忍不住哭了，连身下的动作都停了下来，只是边哭边用力亲吻着身下人，七濑遥眼角发红，从橘真琴的口中尝到了泪水咸涩的味道。


	4. （四）

“不早了，睡吧。”七濑遥细心地给橘真琴掖好被子，在他额头落下轻轻地晚安吻，“我睡不着嘛，白天睡得太多了，现在一点都不困。遥陪我聊聊天呗。”闻言，七濑遥翻了个身，橘真琴顺势将他揽到怀里，脖颈被对方柔软的头发划过带来一丝痒意。

“我打算退役了。”七濑遥的声音很平静，听不出来有什么异样的感情。“诶？可是遥才23岁，离普遍退役时间还有两三年呢，是身体出了什么问题吗？”橘真琴的反应在七濑遥的意料之中，抓住突然在自己身上摸来摸去检查问题的手放在胸前，“你知道的，我不喜欢竞技，我只是喜欢游泳，以前或许是想跟凛站在世界赛场比一场，这个愿望早就实现了，所以差不多也能回归自由了吧。”橘真琴沉默了一会儿，他陪伴七濑遥这么多年，怎么会不知道他想要的是什么，刚刚那番话对他多多少少有些触动。他知道七濑遥迟早有一天都是会退役的，他也不是没想过退役后两人的恋情就能真正公众于世了，之前为了不影响七濑遥在游泳界的名声，两人的恋情并未向媒体公开，只是向朋友和家人公开——这是他期盼的。

橘真琴突然又回想起当初两人公开的时候，身边的朋友居然并没有表现出很惊讶的样子，反倒是言语间透露出一种恭喜自己追妻漫漫长路终于走到头的意味。家人那边，橘家父母似乎对这种事看的很开，也没有丝毫平常人家会担心哥哥公然出柜会给弟弟妹妹带来不良影响的话语，只是说，他们也很喜欢小遥，让自己一定要好好对待他，如果小遥父母不同意的话说，自己会去帮忙劝说的。他记得那天差点哭了，不知是喜悦得到了父母的认可还是感激父母没有指责自己。现在想想还是有点想哭呢。可是又想到最初七濑遥的父亲强烈反对的时候，一向乖巧的小遥哥哥居然会对自己说出实在不行就私奔这种仿佛认定自己般狗血的话语，他在心里又忍不住笑了出来，还牵动了嘴角。

原本是期盼的，也不能说期盼，橘真琴当然希望恋情可以公开，但更希望七濑遥能在有限的时间里不断突破自己，每每刷新成绩他总是显得比七濑遥本人还兴奋地不行。如果现在七濑遥退役了，他会去做什么呢，跟自己一样当教练吗？

“遥，想好了吗？”“嗯，想好了。”听到对方坚定的回答，橘真琴心里松了一口气。他也不知道刚刚自己在纠结什么，对他来说七濑遥退役或许是好事，但他却在思考，如果他退役了，对自己的感情会不会变淡？这种担心并不是没来由，橘真琴知道，七濑遥的心思很单纯，以前心里只有游泳，后来接受了自己的告白，心里多了自己的位置，退役工作后，就要面对更现实的问题——同性恋暂时还不为所有世人认可。橘真琴有些怕，他怕即使七濑遥这样对他人眼光不甚在乎的性子也会经不起流言蜚语的折磨，更怕自己不能好好保护他的小遥不受伤害，最怕，两人的恋情禁不起更长久的考验……

或许，七濑遥比自己想的要更坚强。

“想好了那就做吧，我一直支持你的。”摩挲着七濑遥中指上的戒指，橘真琴搂紧了七濑遥的身子，说出了一直以来最坚定的那句话。“明天不是要和郁弥他们小聚吗，到时候就告诉他们吧。”“嗯……”七濑遥有了困意，含糊地应了一声。橘真琴轻轻拍着他的背助他入眠，轻吻了发丝也渐渐睡去。

七濑遥规律的生物钟让他在六点半准时苏醒，稍稍拉开距离，七濑遥凝视着橘真琴安详的睡颜，这张脸从小到大好像没什么变化，就连性子也还是那么温顺，最大的变化大概就是这高大强壮的躯体了吧。

七濑遥想起来自己第一次看到他穿紧身教练服的时候，居然会脸红。他没想到有一天他也会将性感这个词用在橘真琴身上，流畅的肌肉线条被紧身衣勾勒地十分显眼，宽厚的脊背，健壮的胸膛，有力的肱二头肌和肱三头肌，隐约的腹肌，甚至下面那处也隐隐看得出点轮廓，浑身上下散发年轻雄厚的荷尔蒙——比不穿衣服更显色情。七濑遥害羞的同时，不忘四处观察游泳馆里的女性数量，还好，基本都是小孩子，不然自己真会吃醋的。

但橘真琴不知道这些，在见到自己的那一秒仍是标准的橘式笑容，看的七濑遥甚至有将他推到就地正法的冲动。  
虽然自己训练了这么些年，身上的肌肉还是不如橘真琴一般健硕，不怀好意地伸进橘真琴的上衣，肆意揉捏着对方手感颇好的胸肌，有时还故意用指缝夹着乳果揉搓。没一会儿，就感受到腰间顶上了一处硬物，七濑遥突然脸红。为了不影响训练两人已经快一个星期没做了，其实他也有点想……

“舒服吗，小遥。”橘真琴不知道什么时候醒了，一把捉住在自己胸上作乱的手，将对方的慌乱脸红都纳入眼底。“醒了那就起床吧，我去做早餐！”七濑遥有些不敢与他对视，连忙起身掀开被子下床，甚至都没给橘真琴一把将他捉回去的机会。“哈……小遥真是，不乖啊。”只能等自然消退的橘真琴连连叹气，心里已经在思考要怎么好好惩罚一下他的小遥了。

早餐依旧是七濑遥最喜爱的青花鱼，起初橘真琴还会吐槽七濑遥上辈子一定是条青花鱼，后来吃的多了也逐渐喜欢上这个味道了，毕竟是小遥做的嘛。“吃完饭陪我去游泳怎么样？”“诶？”对上七濑遥兴致勃勃的眼神，橘真琴有点懵，“怎么突然？”“我们好久没有一起游泳了呢真琴，最近突然有点怀念那时候我们天天一起游泳了。”七濑遥的神色温柔起来，像是陷入了美好的回忆。“好啊，那就去吧！”橘真琴加快了进食的速度，他也有些迫不及待了呢。

“不知道能不能见到岬呢，好久没看到那孩子了。”“是啊，那孩子跟遥真像啊。”初见时，仓本岬确实让七濑遥回忆起了当初自己和松冈凛的种种，“我看他现在已经游的很不错了，上次市里的比赛还拿了第三名呢，进步真快。”

东京已经入秋了，天气有些凉，因而来游泳馆游泳的人少了很多，孩子们的训练也改到了下午，现在馆里除了他们没有人。“还好里面不冷，遥，换衣服去吧。”“不用了。”“诶？”这场面橘真琴从小似乎已经见了很多次了，“遥又偷偷穿了泳裤啊，真是。”话还没说完，七濑遥已经入水，如海豚般顺畅地游了很远了。橘真琴见状所幸直接在泳池边换了泳裤，七濑遥碰巧游回来，换气的时候这一幕就落入眼帘，看的七濑遥差点忘记呼吸。

“呼……呼……下来吧。拉着七濑遥的手乖乖下水，作为教练更多地是指导小朋友训练，橘真琴也是很久没畅快地自己游一游了。

他果然还是最喜欢仰泳，享受着似是浮在水面的稳重感。另一边七濑遥也换了仰泳的姿势跟在他旁边的泳道，两人不分上下，两个来回后，都有些喘。

休息了一会儿，七濑遥觉得自己恢复地差不多了，“真琴，我们来比赛吧。”“好啊，那就自由泳吧。”对方是职业选手，橘真琴却一点没在怕的，自从当了游泳教练，他跟遥一起游泳时间屈指可数，他知道七濑遥很强，还是想和他比比，用他最喜欢的自由泳。

“Take your marks！”电子发令声响起，两人都如箭矢般入水，迅速游着。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章小车车开起来，泳池play～

毫无悬念地，七濑遥赢了。摘掉泳帽，转过身气喘吁吁地看着比自己慢了十几秒的橘真琴抵达，“小遥真厉害啊，还是那么快！”橘真琴边喘气边不忘夸赞七濑遥，仍是笑盈盈的，缓了一会儿，橘真琴上了岸，伸出手准备拉七濑遥上来。七濑遥没有动，就那么直白地看着橘真琴，正当他感到疑惑，还未问出口，就被一股力道拉下水。

“唔？”七濑遥的举动让没准备的他呛了几口水，“小遥？你……唔……”还没回过神，七濑遥已经贴过来，用嘴堵住他的，腿也缠上了他的腰。橘真琴很快反应过来，一只手稳稳托着七濑遥的臀部，一只手抚上后脑将他往身前压，加深这个七濑遥难得主动的吻。

唇舌交缠在一起，两人的嘴角很快就变得湿漉漉的。虽然是七濑遥主动，但显然他仍是抵不住橘真琴的攻势，只能任由对方灵活的舌在自己口腔来回穿梭，带着自己的舌纠缠不清，偶尔唇瓣会被橘真琴轻咬带来阵阵痛感，他便会加重力道咬回去。

泳池的水有些凉，两人的体温却又上升的趋势，七濑遥并没有掩饰自己被亲地很舒服的细微呻吟声，双手也由捧着橘真琴的脸颊改为搂住他的脖颈，空旷的室内空气中满是两人亲吻的啧啧水声。橘真琴似是很满意七濑遥的表现，心里不再计较早上被玩弄的事，但一想到早上，现在七濑遥又这么主动……他隐隐感觉下面有抬头之势，可现在是在外面，说不定什么时候就会有人进来，这么一想，他反而觉得自己更兴奋了。

一番思想斗争，橘真琴最终还是轻轻拉开两人的距离，拇指在七濑遥有些红肿泛着水光的唇上摩擦，“遥这么主动，我怕我忍不住哦。”回应他的却是腰上传来的轻微痛感，像是责怪他破坏气氛似的，七濑遥在他腰上掐了一把，然后又附到他耳畔呼气，“可以哦。”你都顶了我那么久了——后半句七濑遥没说出口。温热的气息吐在耳畔，激地橘真琴一阵战栗，七濑遥的话语却让他思绪纷飞，脑子里似乎有根弦绷不住了。

就着托起对方的动作，橘真琴的手开始不老实地揉捏起来，未了还拨开泳裤伸了进去，顺着臀缝找到那处隐秘的入口，轻轻按了按，并不急着进去而是用两指将周围的臀肉往两边拨开，七濑遥被顺势灌进去一点的池水给刺激到，忍不住收缩。

“别，我先帮你。”捉住橘真琴的手放回腰间，“你坐上去，我帮你。”七濑遥看着橘真琴腿间鼓囊的一团，忍不住咽了咽口水。刚摸上去，就听橘真琴低吟一声，紧身的泳裤被撑地更大，橘真琴忍得难受，直接握住七濑遥的手带着扒下了自己的泳裤。池壁的高度刚好能让七濑遥直着身，凑近的脸被弹出的巨物碰到，这对两人都是不小的刺激。

橘真琴的那物已十分可观，有着和主人性子全然相反的样貌，青筋凸起涨成紫红的外表显得有些狰狞，头部的小孔已冒出缕缕清液，龟头处微微翘起，在性事中能很好地照顾到七濑遥的敏感点。

“唔……”低头看着七濑遥将自己的含在口中不断吞吐的色气满满的场面，橘真琴的脸不禁烫了起来，七濑遥不时嘬上马眼，让他舒爽地忍不住发出几声轻哼。五年里，两人上床的次数不算多也不算少，虽然基本都是橘真琴主动，偶尔七濑遥也会觉得有所亏欠而主动给他口。不得不说，七濑遥的技术越来越好了，最开始他也是不愿意的，但后来经常被橘真琴服侍地很是舒服，他也逐渐开始接受，甚至到后来还会有意地去练习口交的技术，好让他的真琴能更舒服些。

看着七濑遥一旁脸颊被头部戳出自己的形状，橘真琴回忆起最开始七濑遥给自己口时甚至都不知道怎么收牙齿的青涩样子，那时候自己的小兄弟可没少受过罪，又不能直接说出来，橘真琴只能慢慢适应。与回忆重叠，如今七濑遥为他口交已经很熟练了，知道怎样舔弄能让他更舒服，甚至能够为他深喉几次，橘真琴心里表示很满足，看着自己的小遥从最初的青涩一步步变得成熟诱人，色气满满，他的心里没来由地升起一股自豪感。

或许是环境改变带来不一样的感官和心理刺激，两人明显都比平时情动更甚，七濑遥一手握着橘真琴的物什上下舔弄，不忘吻咬两颗装满存粮的卵蛋，一手抚慰自己的欲望。往常这事儿应该由橘真琴来做，但如今七濑遥还在泳池中，橘真琴的手碰不到他的那处。水外的身体已经干了，在水中挺立的欲望却依然发烫，为了让自己保留些体力，七濑遥最终还是放弃了先射一次的想法，转而更加投入到唇舌与阳物的争斗中。

“怎么还不出来……”嘴角早已发酸，下巴也好似突然失去了知觉，听到七濑遥因含着自己而发出的含糊的抱怨声，橘真琴心中失笑，却也忍不住按住他的头挺身在七濑遥口中抽送起来，“唔……嗯……”最终在七濑遥忍着恶心做的深喉下，橘真琴如愿以偿地射了出来，并且成功呛到了七濑遥。“咳咳……”七濑遥吞下腥膻的精液，喘息片刻，一手揉着自己的下巴，一手拽着橘真琴的脚腕将他拉下水。

橘真琴擦过七濑遥嘴角白液的手指马上就被他含住吮吸，仿佛自己的东西很美味的样子，这一认知让橘真琴更加按耐不住。“遥真贪吃呢。”任由着七濑遥继续吮着自己的手指，橘真琴的手已游走到他的腰腹。七濑遥的身体正是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的那种，常年训练出的肌肉摸上去并不硬却很有弹性，胸脯和臀部的肉也是恰到好处的圆润紧致，橘真琴特别喜欢玩弄这两处，肆意在上面揉捏出属于自己的印记，看着就很满足。

轻轻捏了几把腰间的软肉，七濑遥敏感的身子有些颤抖，大手继续下移，感受到七濑遥下面的硬挺，橘真琴勾起嘴角，进而直接摸索到后面那处股缝，先是用力抓了几把白嫩的臀肉，惹得七濑遥给了一记毫无威慑力反而有点勾人的眼刀，橘真琴才不紧不慢地伸出中指朝那个隐秘的穴口探去。即使有水的润滑，那处还是紧地不好进去，“放松点。”因着水凉的刺激，七濑遥的身子其实一直绷着，听到这番话才努力放松身体，刚探进去一个指节，池水就争先恐后地顺着缝隙挤了进去，这对七濑遥来说是个不小的刺激，只能慢慢适应。为了更好地安抚爱人的身体，好让他尽快接纳自己，橘真琴选择细细地亲吻七濑遥的身体，从嘴唇到前胸，都不紧不慢地印上了自己的印子。一手开拓的同时，另一手就扶在七濑遥的后脑，顺毛般上下抚摸着，嘴唇先是在锁骨处好好啃咬了一番，直到上面留下些许淡淡的牙印，转而又去用力吮吸着脖颈处，印出一个个深深浅浅的草莓，最后屈身专注于胸前两点。

“唔……”胸前濡湿被舔咬的刺激明显大过之前，激地七濑遥不自觉挺胸，小穴也不受控制地收缩，橘真琴好不容易进去的一指又被夹地寸步难行。吐出红润挺立的乳果，橘真琴又封住了刚出声的嘴唇，与他唇舌纠缠，七濑遥被吻地很舒服，渐渐沉浸其中，身子也放松了不少，方便了橘真琴手指的出入。

一颗乳果被含吸地水莹莹，变成深红色挺立着，乳晕还围着一圈牙印，另一颗也不甘寂寞，一直挺立着，硬的像颗小石子，主动往橘真琴手心蹭着。橘真琴没有放过这个寻求安抚的小东西，嘴唇转移到另一边将这颗包裹住，仍是细细地吮吸舔咬，时不时含着乳果拉扯几下，让七濑遥圈在橘真琴后背的手不由自主地抓住了他的肩头，橘真琴便通过七濑遥的力度来了解他的感受。

看着橘真琴肩上被自己抓红的印子，七濑遥也伸出舌头舔了上去，亲吻着细腻的颈肉，努力忽视掉身后的异物感。当橘真琴有意戳弄那点时，他便会报复似的直接咬在肩头，惹得橘真琴哭笑不得。手指进出地愈发顺利了，情动下七濑遥也不觉得分泌了些许肠液，让橘真琴扩张地更容易。

七濑遥不忍心让高大的橘真琴一直屈着身，便自己转过身朝着池边，一手扶着池岸自行开拓起来这一幕落在橘真琴眼里甚是诱人。为了方便扩张，七濑遥只能翘起屁股，刚好对着的橘真琴便能将这好风景一览无余，七濑遥刻意塌下去的腰肢，在水中也不失性感的腰窝，白嫩翘起的臀肉间，随着主人清瘦的手指动作不断开合的小口若隐若现…橘真琴低头看了看自己的宝贝，只觉得比平时更精神，此刻已直直戳起，小孔中不断冒出腺液，茎体更是涨的不行。好想快点发泄下，但又不能伤到遥，橘真琴只能在心里安慰自己，再忍忍待会儿更爽，便摸了几把算是稍稍抚慰。

七濑遥的手指不及橘真琴粗，因得扩张起来需要更多手指，维持这个姿势已经让他觉得身体有些酸软了，怕是撑不了多久，但橘真琴的那物非比寻常，他心知必须得好好放松不然吃苦的还是自己。正这样想着，身后的人似是不甘寂寞附身上来，温柔地将七濑遥还在穴中慢慢抽送的手指抽了出来搭在池边，转而换了自己的手指捅进去，“哈啊……”不同于刚刚自己抚慰时若有若无的快感，橘真琴一针见血按到了那处凸起，让他忍不住叫出声，腿也瞬间软了，只好抓紧了池边才不至于坐下去。橘真琴自是察觉到，索性弯腰直接探入水中，一手将身下人撑起往自己身上靠，用手臂撑着七濑遥，手直接去抚慰他身前的欲望，嘴唇也贴上了后颈细细亲吻。

前后夹击的攻势七濑遥还是有些招架不住。这还真不是体力的问题，那种快感真的能让人抑制不住地腿软，然后从身体深处升起一阵阵痒意，让他不自觉地大喘气。腰间还顶着一根发烫的巨物，七濑遥忍不住遐想一番，便觉得那股痒意再也抑制不住。抓住橘真琴还在套弄自己前端的手，“进……进来吧。”七濑遥甚至觉得自己的声音都是断断续续的，听着他加重的喘息声，确认好后面已经可以接纳自己了，橘真琴再也忍不住，扶着巨根找准穴口直接捅入。

“嘶……”两人皆是舒爽地叹息。不管进入多少次，被穴肉紧密吸附的感觉橘真琴觉得自己肯定永远抗拒不了，只不过现在穴肉还没好好适应自己，等肏开了那滋味才是真的让人欲罢不能。被填满的感觉让七濑遥整个人都迷离起来，只是穴肉还处于抗拒状态，异物感不容忽视，橘真琴知晓这些，强忍着继续冲撞的欲望退出一些，浅浅抽送摩擦，等待穴肉松软。

没一会儿，七濑遥就先忍不住了，只觉得深处泛起空虚的痒意，需要什么东西好好顶弄一番，便不自觉地晃起屁股，想将肉棒吞的更深。橘真琴惩罚似的在晃动的臀肉上拍了一掌，激起一些水花，感受到小穴骤然的收缩，夹地自己十分舒爽，正考虑要不要直接冲锋，抬眼就对上七濑遥带着些许诧异和埋怨的眼神。

打屁股这种羞羞的事情五年来两人还真没做过，毕竟七濑遥脸皮薄，橘真琴也怕惹他生气，想是今天格外有感觉，七濑遥又这么主动，就忘了这茬。

橘真琴赶紧用嘴封住他的唇，讨好似的亲的格外投入，七濑遥被亲的晕晕乎乎，也忘了跟他计较。橘真琴看准时机直捣黄龙，七濑遥脱口而出的呻吟声也被他堵在口中，顶端擦过阳心的一瞬七濑遥直接被刺激地射了出来，感受到穴肉突然的围剿，橘真琴知他是高潮了，适时解放了他的双唇，白浊在水中很快消散，七濑遥的喘息却没有那么快平复。

这里毕竟是公共游泳池，自己就这么射在里面……见七濑遥一时半会儿似是接受不了的样子，橘真琴索性直接将他转过身抱起，肉棒在穴里这么一搅，又是不小的刺激。

“别担心，待会儿换水就好了。”橘真琴凑近耳畔地吐气，让七濑遥又是一颤，“比起这个，遥不应该专注于我吗？”话语中还带着丝丝委屈，七濑遥夹紧了缠在橘真琴腰上的双腿，手也圈住了他的脖颈，算是回应。橘真琴这才又会回归状态奋力耕耘。

两人自从发生关系到现在，身体早已契合。不似性子般温和，橘真琴在床上，不，在性事中总是如狼似虎般不知疲倦地索取，除了最开始几次为了照顾七濑遥而收敛不少，两人都得了趣后不久橘真琴就本性暴露。要么不做，一做就是折腾到凌晨，亏得七濑遥常年训练身体结实要不哪禁得起他这么折腾。不过……他自己也很舒服就是了，七濑遥经常这么安慰自己。

反观七濑遥，本是冷淡的性子，对这事自然也不那么渴求，可耐不住橘真琴软磨硬泡，一到假期基本就是在床上度过，他又是出了名的心软，久而久之，便也习惯了性欲旺盛的爱人的索求。虽然他悲哀地发现，自己的身体好像淫荡了不少，连思想有时候都会不健康，甚至还会有欲求不满的时候！

“想什么呢，你又走神了哦。”恋人在性事中走神对橘真琴可不是小事，这让他不禁怀疑自己的技术是否有所退步，不然七濑遥怎么会还有心思想别的呢？想到这儿，心里竟生出一种挫败感，橘真琴便使了心眼刻意往那点大力顶弄，“嗯……哈……别一直弄这儿……慢，慢点。”七濑遥确实想不了别的了，橘真琴的巨物一直戳着他的阳心，快感喷薄而发，似要将他淹没，说不出话，只能趴在橘真琴身上不停呻吟喘息。

与主人不同，湿热软滑的穴肉十分贪婪地吮吸着橘真琴的巨物，在他进入时乖乖地让开，出去时便紧紧的缠缩似是挽留，顶到阳心时更是使出浑身解数包裹纠缠着，想要榨出心心念念的浓稠精华，“遥的小嘴真会吸啊，好舒服。”橘真琴向来不吝啬称赞七濑遥有这么个让人欲仙欲死的小穴，七濑遥却只是脸红并不回应，橘真琴也知道他即使身体放的开嘴上却放不开，便凑近耳朵用舌玩弄着耳尖耳廓，“舒服吗？”七濑遥脸上的红晕就没消退过，恹恹回了句，“舒服。”

得到肯定回应的橘真琴内心充盈着满满爱意，“我真的好喜欢你啊，遥。”“我也喜欢你，真琴。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

“诶，大哥哥你也来游泳啊！”做了坏事怕被发现的七濑遥还没来得及套上衣服，就被仓本岬的声音吓了一跳，着急忙慌地穿好衣服，生怕被他看到腰上的印子。索性仓本岬并未注意到，直接走到自己的柜子前开始换衣服。

“遥，我已经清理好了哦！”橘真琴刚探出一个头，就看到七濑遥对自己使了个眼色，“咦，橘教练你也在啊，你刚刚说说清理什么……”“啊，没事，我看泳池有点脏了就换了水顺便清理了一下。”橘真琴虽然没表现出来，心里还是一惊，还好是小孩子，不过不管怎么说都还是有点心虚，毕竟刚刚两人做了不好的事。

回去的路上七濑遥忍不住抱怨，却被橘真琴一句“遥主动勾引我的我忍不住嘛”堵了嘴，细想好像是自己先主动的，便不再怄不知名的气。

在确定聚会的地点之前，大家还是在椎名旭姐姐的咖啡厅碰面，两人到的时候，椎名旭和桐岛郁弥已经聊的火热了。

“你们来的好早啊，没在泳池里多泡会儿？”橘真琴对两人打趣道。  
毕业后，椎名旭还是跟七濑遥一样做了选手，只不过两人已不在一个队伍训练了，桐岛郁弥则是和他的大哥一样，在世界各地游走，参加比赛拿奖金，再去下一个地方，原本孤僻的性子也变得开朗起来。

“这不是想你们了嘛，都多久没见了，也不主动给哥打个电话联络联络感情，真是重色轻友啊～”故意拖长的尾音让其余三人都忍俊不禁。“真羡慕你俩感情这么好，五年了吧，时间过得真快啊，唉……”一提到感情，椎名旭就显得头疼不已，或许是因为姐姐的孩子都五岁了，爸妈对他的感情问题催的越发频繁，他恨不得自己能变一个出来堵住父母的嘴，只可惜长这么大除了在学校跳的交谊舞，他连女孩手都没牵过。

“真琴，之前不是让你帮我留意了吗，你们游泳馆就没有看得上我的女孩子？”看着一脸严肃认真还带着些许期待的椎名旭，橘真琴有些头大，连忙摆手，“不……怎么能这么说呢，但是我们馆基本都是小孩子啦，大人的话也是男人比较多诶……”

“你就别为难真琴了，这么着急跟我一起出国呗，外边的女孩热情得很肯定合你的口味。”桐岛郁弥一手撑脸，露出玩味的笑容，“你别瞎说啊，我什么口味，爷可是很纯情的好吧，你要这么想贵澄肯定很乐意。”椎名旭一副想要证明自己清白的表情很是有趣。

“我好像听到有人说我坏话噢”说曹操曹操到，鸣野贵澄背着相机笑盈盈地朝众人走来，随手在隔壁桌拿了把椅子坐下，手指在桌上敲了敲，一脸人畜无害地问，“你们刚刚在说什么呀？”

虽然和七濑遥椎名旭一个学校，鸣野贵澄却不是因为篮球打的好被录取的，摄影师是他一直以来的梦想，这所学校正是以游泳和摄影专业出名。毕业后，他如愿以偿地和朋友合伙开了家小公司，虽然人手不多，但在业内饱受女性好评，因得站稳了脚跟。

“没什么，郁弥说他想带你出国玩，机票他包，伙食费自，嘶……”桐岛郁弥毫不犹豫地掐了他的大腿，不动声色地接了话，“是旭找不到女朋友，想让你帮他介绍一个，要求不高，是个女的……唔”椎名旭直接捂住他的嘴，有些不好意思地看着鸣野贵澄，后者倒是没什么表情变化，依然笑嘻嘻地说，“早说嘛，我认识很多漂亮的女孩子哦，旭你不要害羞嘛，这点小事我怎么会不帮你呢。”

“那，那我先谢谢你，有合适的一定记得跟我联系啊”椎名旭露出一副相见恨晚的样子，让七濑遥和橘真琴忍不住笑出声。“你俩老夫老妻就别笑话我了吧，唉，我怎么就没有一个青梅竹马呢？”搅拌着杯里的咖啡，椎名旭忍不住再次叹气。

“我想跟你们说件事，我，打算退役了。”话语一出，除了橘真琴大家都有些惊讶，“为什么？遥你不是正处在巅峰期吗，上次比赛还破纪录了，怎么突然？”作为曾经的队友，椎名旭和桐岛郁弥都有些不解，但见橘真琴一脸淡然的样子怕是两人都已想清楚了，也不好再多问。

“那遥退后打算做什么呢？”“除了游泳，其实我还蛮喜欢做饭的，呵呵。”“那你是想自己开个店吗？”“我们都可以帮你宣传哦！”听着他们为自己着想的一句句，七濑遥觉得心里很踏实，虽然自己还没规划好，但有这群朋友的支持和爱人的理解，他觉得很满足。

也许，成为一个普通人，也挺好的。

没几天，七濑遥就申请了退役，尽管教练再三挽留，他仍去意已决。没有整日了严苛的训练，他终于也能和橘真琴好好享受一番二人世界了。如同正常夫妻一般，早上他会送橘真琴去游泳馆，两人会在那里一起游泳，时不时还会比赛，赢的人晚上可以选择爱爱的地点。回到家的七濑遥就会自己尝试创新做各种料理，橘真琴自然成为了他的试吃者，尽管橘真琴一直都说好吃，七濑遥还是会有点没信心，只不过在床上他就完全没心思想这些了。

退役的事情告诉父母后，父母难得非常尊重他的意见，七濑遥想着，或许是时候跟他们说明自己现在的情况了，毕竟日本不是一个认同同性婚姻合法的国家。橘真琴也表示，如果他想，他们随时可以去荷兰或者瑞士登记结婚，他不想他受任何委屈。七濑遥不是不感动，他是有些担心，即使法律不允许，但同性恋在这个社会仍会被歧视，两人恋情一旦曝光，橘真琴能否承受得住来自四面八方的流言蜚语，他不想让他那么温柔那么好的宝贝露出苦笑来安慰自己，那是他放在心尖上的人。

所以自己受点委屈也没关系。

闲下来后，七濑遥突然想出国旅游一次。以前因为自己是运动员的关系，两人从在一起就一直没有旅行过，现在好不容易有机会了自然不能错过，正好桐岛郁弥打算去加拿大，鸣野贵澄也想去国外采风，四人不约而同地瞒着椎名旭商量好后就出发了。

下了飞机，大家就分道扬镳，桐岛郁弥去找自家大哥，鸣野贵澄去找旧时好友，七濑遥和橘真琴便朝着提前预定的酒店出发。

第一次一起出国游玩，两人都很兴奋，不用担心别人异样的眼光，橘真琴便十分大胆，情到深处就直接按着七濑遥在各种地方热吻，起初七濑遥面对周围吹口哨起哄的人还会不好意思，被亲的多了那点羞涩也就抛到脑后去了。每次仅仅抱着橘真琴热情回应的时候，内心都会升起满满的暖意，庆幸着，自己能拥有这么好的男孩。

躺在酒店的大床上，与爱人十指相扣，共同思考着未来，诉说着自己的心里话，对于两人来说都是不可多得的时光。

“小遥在想什么呢？”七濑遥已经沉默很久，摩挲着对方身体上的红印，橘真琴毫无睡意，贪婪地嗅着他后颈处沐浴乳的芳香。“要是我和你公开了，我的粉丝吃醋怎么办？”没来由地想捉弄一番身后这个消停不下来的人，七濑遥很正经地问道。“哈？”身体立马被橘真琴转过去，“小遥你是认真的吗？你这么说就不怕我吃醋吗？”橘真琴却是一副真实委屈的样子，对上七濑遥掩饰不住笑意的眸子，立马反应过来，惩罚似的咬在对方的脖颈处，“嘶，别咬啊，真琴你属狗的吗？”推开对方毛绒绒的脑袋，七濑遥立马认错。

“看来我不该心疼遥呢，居然还有力气戏弄我。”说着便直接脱掉睡袍，露出精壮的躯体，“等等，别……唔”已经晚了，七濑遥只好被迫迎合着新一轮攻势，房间里的氛围逐渐升温，不久又传来让人脸红心跳的声响。

一夜无眠。

“遥觉不觉得，这个地方好漂亮！”看着星星眼的橘真琴，七濑遥心里莫名有些紧张，忍不住抠着口袋里的盒子，漫不经心地回复着对方。

在来之前，他想了很多，确定好自己真的特别想跟这个人共度余生后，便思索着怎么才能把这个人牢牢拴在身边，想来想去，还是只有结婚这一个选择。其实同性恋虽然不那么被世人认可，但自己的幸福没必要被他人主导，更何况他相信两人的感情已经生了根，如果是自己主动的话，能为他担下一定的压力。

所以趁着橘真琴上班的空隙，在家研究料理之余，七濑遥都在准备着这场求婚。

他做了很多功课，也征求了好友的意见并用自己的积蓄为两人买了一对价值不菲的对戒。此刻，他摸着口袋里很有质感的盒子，心思有些飘忽。

橘真琴并不知道这个地方是七濑遥特意选的告白求婚圣地，更不知道自己将会迎来何等惊喜。

只是日后回想起来的时候，总是忍不住调侃一番，“那真是小遥最了不起的一次了！”彼时七濑遥还是会红了脸，不好意思地拍打着橘真琴，示意他不要再提陈年往事。

在瑞士登记结婚后，他们还是回了日本，在父母的帮助下，七濑遥的料理店开起来了，因为味道出众很快就火了起来。橘真琴还是在游泳馆当教练，只不过换了个离料理店更近的游泳馆。早上两人一起上班，下午橘真琴下班后就会到店里帮忙，打烊后一起回家，日子过得平稳幸福。

两年后两人一起领养了一个小婴儿，是个女孩。两家父母也对这个小生命的到来兴奋不已，两人手忙脚乱地开启了奶爸新体验。

小女孩越长越漂亮也很聪明，对游泳居然也很有兴趣，这可乐坏了两位爸爸，恨不得立马传授毕生绝学。女孩很爱笑，笑起来也如同橘真琴那般叫人心暖，她从不在意同学们的看法，反而会很骄傲地告诉别人自己有两个超级帅的爸爸。

“真好啊，能遇见你。”或许这句话是七濑遥步入晚年后对橘真琴说的最多的一句话。每每这时，橘真琴还是会像热恋时一样在七濑遥脸上落下一个饱含深情的吻，七濑遥就会笑，露出掉了一半的牙齿。

“我这辈子做过的最正确的事，大概就是当初对绊倒的你伸出手了，真幸运，你回应了我。”这是七濑遥给橘真琴留下的唯一一封情书。

多年后橘希遥给两人扫墓时，忍不住回忆起七濑遥和橘真琴的平淡过往。她回忆起七濑遥给自己说过的20岁就会变成普通人的“定律”，那时她竟也会害怕变成普通人。

还有两人日复一日的拥抱和亲吻，让她懂得了世间最真挚的感情不过如此。

真心足矣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


End file.
